HARRY POTTER-and the sister he never had
by SnapeLily4ever
Summary: What would Harry do if he found out he had a sister all this time? Join our two narrators, Harry and his son James, as they discover aspects of their lives and new emotions they never thought they had. The two narrate different sides of the story, that link up together in a spectacular way. Read more to find out!
1. The mysterious departure

All was well.

As Harry kissed his two boys goodbye, and stepped back to watch the train leave, his arm around Ginny, a flash of green light caught his eyes. Telling Ginny he would meet her and Lily in the car, Harry wandered off to search for the strange source of light.

His eyes fell upon a little family at the end of the platform. A beautiful woman was standing next to the scarlet steam engine. She had long, black, slightly greasy hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing a bright yellow, figure-hugging dress. A tall man had his arms wrapped around her, his shoulder-length, curly, dark brown hair brushing the woman's shoulder. A young boy with brown curly hair like the man's was clutching the woman's leg very tightly, looking quite frightened. They all seemed to be communicating to somebody through a window in the train, but their backs were facing Harry, so he couldn't make out who it was.

About to give up his search, he started to turn towards the platform barrier, but there was another green flash of light; almost like a glint of an eye. Harry swivelled around, and then paused, as he was now able to make out what it was. The woman had turned herself slightly to face him; her bright green, almond shaped eyes were boring into him, flashing every time the light met with them, and he felt that she looked vaguely familiar. As she twisted around, Harry immediately noticed that she was quite heavily pregnant. The person she was talking to, a teenage girl with shiny black, curly, bushy hair, was hanging out of the train window, bidding what looked like her family farewell.

"Goodbye Mum!" she called, clarrifiying that point, and turned away into the carriage before Harry could catch the colour of her eyes.

"Goodbye sweetie!" the woman called, without lifting her gaze off of Harry.

Feeling uncomfortable, Harry shifted his gaze, and turned to leave -

"Wait!" the woman called, and she tried to hurry over, but the man next to her slowed her down, watching Harry reproachfully.

"Careful, you shouldn't strain yourself," he muttered. He looked like he was about to say something else, but the woman cut him off, clearly signalling that the conversation was over.

"Harry Potter! To what do we owe the pleasure of your precsence?"

"Oh, nothing really," Harry said bashfully, "I just thought I recognised you, that's all."

The woman looked confused; however the man was looking from Harry to the woman, as if he saw something they didn't. "Roza," he breathed. She ignored him, but chose to introduce herself to Harry.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Quatroza Simmonds, but everyone calls me Roza! This is my husband, Rufus Simmonds, my son Hubert, and this-" she patted her belly fondly, "is going to be Margo."

"Or Daniel," Rufus interrupted.

"Yeah, well," Roza said, winking at Harry, "I have a hunch it's going to be a girl."

But Harry wasn't listening anymore. His heart had just plummeted in his chest. He had remembered looking at a photograph of his mum and dad, and his mum had winked at the camera just like Roza did. Now he understood why he had recognised her! She had his mother's beautiful, green, almond-shaped eyes. In fact, she had Harry's eyes. But that could only mean...

"Who are your parents?" Harry asked abruptly. He didn't know where that question came from, but he knew he needed answers. This just wasn't possible!

Roza and Rufus exchanged meaningful glances. "Um, I don't know Harry. I was raised in a muggle orphanage. I have always assumed that I was a muggle born. Er, why do you ask?"

"Because I think you might have had wizard parents." They looked puzzled. "I think you might be my sister." Roza looked gobsmacked, whilst Rufus had a look of dawning comprehension on his face.

"That would make sense."

"What would? What's going on?" Roza was looking from Harry to Rufus, utterly bewildered.

"I'll explain later Roza. Harry, we can't talk now. Come to this address at 2 o'clock tomorrow. We'll discuss this then." He took out a pad of paper, scribbled down the address, ripped out the paper and handed it to Harry. "See you Harry," he said, as he steered Roza, who was still looking confused, and his son towards the barrier.

Thinking intently about what had just happened, Harry followed suit, heading towards his car, where Ginny and Lily sat, the former looking stern.

"What kept you?!" she snapped at him, as Harry sat down in the driver's seat. "You've taken half an hour! I was about to start searching for you!"

"I'll tell you later," mumbled Harry, as he pulled out of the station.


	2. James' new encounter

James Potter sauntered down the train corridor, looking for an empty compartment. All of the compartments were starting to fill up, with all of the first years babbling excitedly. James rolled his eyes at them. Stupid first years, he thought, smirking. He found an empty compartment at the end of the train, and he was just about to prop his feet up and relax, when his stupid little brother walked in, followed by his cousin, Rose. James sighed loudly; he wanted to make sure they knew they weren't welcome. After all, he didn't want to be caught hanging out with first years! James himself was in his third year, and he had loads of mates who would tease him endlessly if they were to see him now.

His brother, Albus, looked at his feet and said "Sorry James, but this is the only compartment left. We really didn't want to sit with the sixth years."

"So why don't you go and find some other first years to sit with? I'm a third year. I can be scary."

Albus looked shocked. "But- But you're my brother!"

"And?" James scoffed.

"Don't listen to him Albus," said Rose bossily, "He just thinks he's too cool to hang out with us!"

It was true, James thought. Both Albus and Rose had a somewhat dorky appearence about them. And anyways, he thought, what kind of wizard in their right mind would want to hang out with their little brother?!

But instead of saying this, he just huffed, and scooted to the far end of the carriage, feining a sulk. Albus, watching him cautiously, took a seat opposite him, nervously pulling his legs out of kicking range.

For a long while, James listened to Rose and Albus talk animatedly about their upcoming sorting, until he decided it was time for some fresh air. He quickly changed into his robes (in the bathroom of course; he didn't want Albus and Rose to see him change!), and headed down the corridor to find some of his friends. He passed the food trolley, and he bought a pumpkin pasty. Munching it greedily, he made to turn back towards his carriage, when something caught his eye.

A girl had just walked out of the compartment he was standing next to, and she was apparently laughing at a joke someone inside had just told. The grin was still etched on her face as she turned to face James. Her long, chocolate brown hair swayed behind her, a thick curtain framing her beautiful face. But her eyes, although partially obscured by her hair, were her most interesting feature. They were a deep, dark brown, so dark that they looked almost black, with a tiny cold glint in the corners. When you looked into them, you would feel like she was reading your mind, which gave her an edge of mystery.

"Hey," she said casually, flicking a stray strand of her hair behind her. Wow, James thought sheepishly. Even her voice sounded silky. What was wrong with him?!

"Er, hi," he said, kicking himself inside for sounding so ridiculous. He moved to the side as she scooted past him towards the food trolley. His eyes followed her, glued to the spot.

"I'll have...two pumpkin pasties, three chocolate frogs and a sugar quill, please," she told the witch with the trolley, whilst keeping her mysterious eyes firmly on James. James suddenly realised he'd been staring at her for far too long, and he felt his face start to burn up. She gave him a cheeky smile, took her order from the witch, and with a swish of her hair, she disappeared back into her compartment.

James just stood there, dumbstruck. He did not know what had come over him! He had never been this nervous in his life! He always prided himself in being super-confident! Did he like this girl? Was that it?

Don't be stupid, he thought. But even as he glanced back at the carriage she was in, he caught her eyes, and he felt his stomach flip. Hastily, he turned away, and plundered down the train towards his carriage, trying to forget all about that girl.


	3. Roza's House

Filled with anticipation, Harry opened the little white fence gate, and walked up the cobblestone path towards a little thatched cottage on the other side of London, clutching a small piece of paper in his hands. Ginny was sitting in the car behind him, with Lily resting on her lap. She was watching Harry cautiously, as he made his way to the front step, ready to strike if something were to threaten him. Harry reached out his hand towards the small, wooden door, and he knocked tentatively. He paused, and listened to the clatter that came from the house as somebody struggled to get to the door in a hurry. Harry hoped with all of his might that Roza would answer the door, and not some random muggle, who would assume he was a mere paperboy. His relief was the utmost, when Roza finally answered the door, and he let out a sigh. Roza beamed at him; she was obviously eager to discuss further what they had talked about on the platform. He remembered thinking that she was just as beautiful and as pregnant as ever. Shouldn't she be due by now? he thought.

"Where's your wife?" she asked, looking past Harry towards the car where Ginny sat waiting. "Come in!" she gestured to her, and with that she led Harry into the cottage.

As Harry gazed around the cottage in awe, he realized again, as he always did when he entered wizarding houses, how much he truly loved magic! The cottage was ill-named, for the whole thing was magically enhanced from the inside, so it was more like a mansion! The ground floor had a kitchen, living room and games room (evidently created for her son), and had at least two more levels upstairs that Harry could see, which most likely consisted of bedrooms. As Roza led him into the living room, Harry noticed it looked almost normal, apart from the moving pictures hanging on the walls and the mantelpiece, and the broom which was silently sweeping itself in the corner. Roza invited him to sit, flicking the wand she was holding at the kettle perched on a counter in the adjacent kitchen. As soon as she did so, the kettle started to boil noisily. She then carefully lowered herself into a comfy-looking armchair, making sure that she didn't bump her belly in the process. Harry started to stand in order to aid her, but she sensed him move and waved him off, and let her hands give way so that she plopped down heavily into the chair. She looked up at him, and smiled as the boiled kettle came flying out of the kitchen, along with four mugs.

"Can I get you guys anything? Tea? Coffee, perhaps?"

"Er, tea please," said Harry gingerly, trying to think about the conversation he came here to talk about.

Ginny had settled herself quietly in a chair in the corner of the room, with Lily asleep on her lap, whom she had evidently just carried from the car. "I'll have a tea too," she said gently, watching the kettle cautiously.

Roza flicked her wand again, and the kettle poured them both some tea. "Rufus darling? What would you care for?" she called.

Rufus burst into the room, and swivelled round to look at Harry. Harry couldn't tell what Rufus was thinking, but he felt that it wasn't good, judging by the way he was eyeing him cautiously.

"Rufus dear, come and take a seat and I'll make you a tea." She poured another two mugfulls of tea with the aid of her wand, and flicked one towards Rufus.

Rufus didn't move, but he accepted the tea, and stood there, every now and then sneaking a glance at Harry.

"Say, Rufus, have you met Harry's wife, Ginny, is it?" she glanced at Ginny, to check that she had guessed right. Ginny nodded curtly, but Harry didn't notice, as he was watching Rufus's reaction to this in astonishment. He seemed to become a lot more relaxed when he heard Ginny's name, which startled Harry quite a bit, but before he could say anything Rufus had taken a seat next to him, still looking a tiny bit cautious, and Roza had begun to speak.

"So," she said. "Rufus has filled me in on exactly what happened on the platform, as I'm sure you have also done with Ginny here," she said, with a meaningful glance at Harry that made Rufus shift uncomfortably in his seat next to Harry.

"So do you really think that you guys could be related?" Ginny asked abruptly. "I mean," she stammered, eyeing Harry, "I can see why you would think so; your resemblance is remarkable. However, you are two people who have never met in your entire lives. The probability is quite slim. Plus, don't you think that you would know by now if you had a sister Harry? Your life has been one big publicity scheme, surely if people knew about this it would have gone viral?"

Ginny had made some excellent points, thought Harry. However, just because people don't know you have a sibling doesn't mean that you don't have one! So, ignoring her questions, Harry replied simply, "Is their any sure way to find out? You know, whether we're related or not?" He thought about how muggles figured this stuff out, by taking samples of each other's DNA, and then analyze it. He wasn't too fond of the idea of handing over a cheek swab to be examined by Roza.

Roza interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, there is a certain incantation I have read about that can reveal whether two people are related, but it doesn't reveal who the actual parents are. Oh, it also tells you your status; pure-blood, half-blood or muggle born. But I guess if I am related to Harry then my only options are pure-blood or half-blood."

"Has this incantation ever worked before?" Ginny exclaimed quietly.

"Well, I've never performed it before, but from what I have read the results are normally quite successfull."

Harry nodded along, taking in all of this new information. Rufus seemed eager to finally find out the results, as was Harry, but Ginny seemed a bit more cautious, like there needed to be a bit more planning for this kind of thing.

"Right!" Roza said suddenly into the silence, "Well, I should probably perform the incantation then. That way, we'll know for sure."

Harry suddenly thought that she might need some of his hair, like a Polyjuice Potion required. "Do you need any of my hair?" he asked, feeling stupid as he did so.

Roza gave him a confused look; then she burst out laughing, a tinkly, merry sound, but still highly frustrating to Harry, who's face had flushed a little.

"No no Harry, it doesn't quite work like that! No, what I need is for us to be sitting opposite each other - maybe on the floor? - so that my wand can scan every inch of you without any obstructions."

A few minutes later, after Rufus had helped Roza to the floor, they all sat in a circle, with Harry and Roza sat opposite each other, and Ginny and Rufus on either side of them. Lily was lying down on the sofa, where she had been carefully placed by Ginny.

"You ready Harry?" Roza asked, with a hint of determination that Harry could detect in her voice.

"As I'll ever be," he responded.

The four of them sat waiting in their circle, for Roza cast the spell that would answer all of their questions...


End file.
